Various male incontinence devices are disclosed. Many of these devices use a tube or a condom-shaped piece to surround the penis. In U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,835,857 and 3,863,638 to Rogers, II, et al., a sheath is integrally joined to a conical portion to surround the penis head and portions of the penis shaft. In U.S. Pat. No. 2,789,560 to Weimer, a cap having an opening and a nozzle inserted into the opening is disclosed. The cap surrounds the penis head while a sheath is connected to the cap and the penis. Infant urine collectors utilizing foam pads underlying adhesive surfaces for attachment near the penis are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,340,876 to Hill and U.S. Pat. No. 3,406,690 to Iget, et al. Many of the condom-like devices are irritating to the penile skin and cannot be worn for long periods of time because of the increasing discomfort. Occasionally, these devices do impede some of the blood flow through the penis. Male incontinence devices are also of a type which use a leg bag collector in combination with a condom over the penis and a drainage tube attached therebetween. Often times, the urine contacts the penile skin causing severe excoriation and maceration to the penis.